


So I sing a song of love

by LSDAndKizuki



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Beatles Lyrics, Gen, Love Poems, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSDAndKizuki/pseuds/LSDAndKizuki
Summary: A sonnet of love, from Paul to John.





	

_There's no one you can save that can't be saved._  
Your words were flowing out like endless rain  
To fill the silent gaps you couldn't brave.  
And every word you laced with rage and pain.  
I let you wind my world inside of yours,  
I led you through your fear and took your blows,  
I fixed our holes, I opened up our doors,  
But you turned off your mind and let them close.

My golden slumbers bring your windy smile,  
Your sparkling eyes, your laugh - but most of all  
Across the universe I hear you call,  
Your love and longing crossing quiet miles.  
Dear friend, I hope in death the love you take  
Is truly equal to the love you make.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hit recently with a lot of emotions to do with the Beatles, don't mind me


End file.
